The present invention relates to lifts, and, in particular, to an improved locking mechanism for a lift. Many different types of lifts are known, and many different locking mechanisms have been used. In the case of lifts that are operated with cables, which includes cables, chains, ropes, or other flexible means, it is desirable to provide a mechanism that provides a mechanical lock that will support the load if the cables fail. Such locks have been provided in the past, but they were separate from the normal support mechanism of the lift and required periodic inspection and adjustment.
The present invention provides a lock that takes advantage of the existing structure of the lift and engages the same structure that holds the lift up during normal operation to support the load in the event of a cable failure. This avoids the need for a separate locking mechanism for cable failure; it is much easier to maintain than the prior art; and it does not interfere with the normal operation of the lift.